wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kargath Bladefist
:For information on how to defeat Kargath Bladefist in World of Warcraft, see Warchief Kargath Bladefist. Warchief Kargath Bladefist (aka K''o''rgath on occasion) is the master of the fel orcs and Chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan. He earned the sobriquet "Bladefist" after he cut off his own hand when he reached the station of grunt, replacing it with a deadly scythe (see The Bladefist). Hereafter, he quickly rose to the station of Chieftain of the Shattered Hand. Background Kargath was one of the original members of the Shadow Council, and the only non-warlock to reach the Inner Circle. When the first wave of clans went through to Azeroth, Bladefist begrudgingly stayed behind in Draenor, under the uneasy rule of Ner'zhul the Shaman, who only remained in power through his numbers – and the always-looming threat of the only Ogre-Mage in Draenor: Dentarg. When the Bleeding Hollow Clan returned to Draenor many years later, Bladefist immediately volunteered to send his clan through to Azeroth, hoping to gloriously slaughter the humans to avenge his fallen or captured brothers and sisters. Obviously, things didn't go as planned... After all their work was done, both the Shattered Hand and Warsong Clans were stranded in Azeroth. However, after the Dark Portal was finally destroyed, Bladefist somehow came into contact with Magtheridon and became the leader of the fel orcs in Hellfire Citadel, proclaiming himself as the true Warchief of the Horde. How he returned is a mystery that has not yet been answered, though it is possible that he went back through the Dark Portal after Ner'zhul reopened it. Warcraft II - Manual: Kargath Bladefist :A razor-sharp scythe setting in place of his severed left hand, Kargath is always willing to engage in frenzied combat. His ruthless tactics and single-mindedness have earned him the Chieftainship of the feared Shattered Hand clan. Like Hellscream, Kargath waits only for the time his clan is unleashed upon the unsuspecting humans to engage in massive bloodshed. Trivia *The outpost of Kargath in the Badlands was named in his honor. In addition, the shore south of Orgrimmar has been dubbed Bladefist Bay, and the headquarters of the Warsong Logging Camp in Ashenvale is known as Kargathia Keep. *Several World of Warcraft servers are named after him in both Korgath and Kargath flavors. *Kargath's former clan, the Shattered Hand Clan, still exists as the Rogue Guild in Orgrimmar's Cleft of Shadow, training young rogues in the way of stealth and assassination. *In the Warcraft II manual he was referred to as both Kargath and Korgath. In Beyond the Dark Portal he was referred to as Korgoth. *Despite his corruption into a fel orc, Kargath is one of the most respected members of both the original Horde and among orc society. Though most orcs view his fall as unfortunate, they remember the proud warrior he once was. This is evident in Nazgrel's words at the end of ; "In his prime, Kargath Bladefist was a fine warrior, a hero and example to his people. His death is a blow to us all, but especially to Warchief Thrall. Whatever happened to him in his final days, we should not forget the orc Kargath once was, nor the lessons to be learned from his downfall." The orcs are likely unaware of his affiliation with the Shadow Council. Category:Fel Orcs Category:Illidari Category:Major characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fel Horde Category:Warcraft II units Category:Warcraft Adventures